


My Gift Is You

by simonxriley



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Ghost walks around his house with the greatest gift he ever received, his daughter!This one-shot turned into a bunch of one-shots about Ghost and his little family. Sorry, not sorry.





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After a conversation with my friend, I decided to write this cute little fluffy one-shot about Ghost and My OC Liz Walker. I do have a Ghosts/141 slash fic in the works that will feature both of these characters. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Simon was walking around his living room showing his 7 month old daughter Faith the pictures on the wall. It was the middle of the night and the little one didn't think sleep was a good idea at the moment. Every time Simon would put her back in her crib she would cry. 

He walked over with Faith in his arms and pointed at one of the group photos that was taken before an op. "That man right there is your uncle Soap. He's my best mate, who happens to be your godfather." 

Simon looked down at his little girl to see her smiling up at him. His own blue eyes staring back at him. "The man next to him is Captain John Price. I don't think you liked him since you spit up on him when he held you. He didn't like that very much." 

Faith started to babble as she looked up at her father. Like she was starting a conversation all on her own. He looked down at her with pure admiration and complete attention. "I agree, you should do that again." 

He pointed back at the picture again. "The man next to Price is Sandman. I don't know him very well, but he seems like a good lad. And next to him is one handsome lad that help create you. Your daddy." 

A small giggle came out of Faith that made him smile. Then he looked back up at the picture. Operation Kingfish, taken place October 8th, 2013 in the Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine. Task Force 141 and Team Metal from Delta Force tasked together to take down Makarov. Simon scoffed then walked over to the next picture. 

He looked up at the canvas, a smile forming on his lips. "That numpty right there is Roach. He's never holding you again after that little incident. And that beautiful women right there is your mum." 

Simon's face soften as he looked at the picture. Corporal Liz Walker, former Ghost now apart of TF141. She was one of the best soldier's he's seen in his career, fierce and loyal to a fault. And he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked upon first glance. 

Their love wasn't something to happen over night, it took weeks to form. And even longer to admit, to each other and oneself. No matter how much he tried to deny his feelings for her, he always found himself with her. Whether in the rec-room or on an op. If it wasn't for the near death experience in the Caucasus Mountains that rendered him, Liz and Roach in the infirmary he wouldn't have mentioned his true feelings to her. 

Thankfully Liz shared them and they ended up together. She became his rock, the light of his life. Liz showed him true love, and that even with someone with as much baggage as him could still be loved with vigor. Marriage, a family was never in Simon's plans. He figured he would spend the rest of his life in the service, or die out in the field. 

That's what he thought his life would be, but the universe had other plans. Now looking down at his baby girl in his arms, someone he helped bring into this world made him proud that his other plans didn't fall through. His kissed Faith on her forehead and went to go sit down on the couch. 

He sat her up on his lap, each hand on her side supporting her so she was facing him. She was wearing her purple pajamas that said 'daddy's princess' on the front of them. He watched her play with her pacifier for a moment then glanced out the window. Another snow storm was happening outside. He wasn't much of a fan of snow, but he couldn't wait until Faith was old enough to go out and play in it. To make snowmen and snow angels with her. And maybe even start a snowball fight with Roach or Liz. 

Simon turned his attention back to Faith. He pushed back some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "You look like your mummy. You know that Faith?" 

"And your daddy." 

He looked up to see Liz leaning against the doorway to the living room. She smiled at him, then joined him on the couch. Faith leaned over with her arms out wanting her mother. Liz easily picked her up and placed her on her lap. 

"We didn't wake you did we?" 

"No you didn't. When I didn't see you in bed I was worried you had another nightmare and was down here by yourself." 

Simon looked down at his hands, then sighed. Liz placed her hand on top of his, making him look at her. "Simon we've been through so much together. I don't care if I have to spend the night awake with you, even if we have a child to take care of." 

"I know love. I didn't have one, I haven't had one in a long time. Faith just didn't want to go back to sleep after I changed her nappy." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 

"I'll take your word for it." She glanced out the window to see the snow falling. "It's snowing again. It looks so pretty." 

"You're prettier!" 

"Oh shush." 

Liz chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then she settled down in his arms with Faith. She looked around to see most of the Halloween decorations still up, not bothering to put them away. Even if Thanksgiving was next week. Autumn was Liz's favorite time of year and Halloween was her favorite holiday. Her love for both made Simon love them even more. 

"We should probably take down the Halloween decoration soon. Cause I want to put the Christmas tree up the day after Thanksgiving." Faith rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Liz's chest. 

"Why so early?" 

"It's Faith's first Christmas I want it to be special..........and I like Christmas." 

"Whatever you say love!" 

"I know it's early but what do you want for Christmas?" 

Simon got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. Liz quirked a brow and waited for him to return. As he was walking back into the living room Liz could see he had something in his hand. He sat back down beside her, revealing an orange bow. He peeled off the paper to get to the sticky part then gently placed it on her head.

"My gift is you!"


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to add onto this because I want more daddy Ghost and for him to be happy. So you shall get Ghost, Liz and Faith one-shots with some special pop ups from Soap, Roach and Price. I do have an origin fic of Ghost and Liz, that I have started to write and the first chapter shall be posted soon. Unfortunately you’ll only get like 10 chapters or so ‘cause it starts a year before the events of MW2 and I’m gonna wait until the remastered version of the game comes out to jog my memory. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

The snow hadn't stopped since last night, covering every inch of their yard with a blanket of white. Liz and Simon we’re slowly taking down the Halloween decorations while Faith played on the floor with some of her toys. Both of them glancing over to her from time to time to see if she was getting into anything she wasn’t supposed too. 

Liz glanced out the window as she took down the bat decals from the wall. She loved the snow, has ever since her father took her and her brothers’ up to Big Bear for winter vacations. It was a nice change from the warm weather of San Diego. 

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, then settled when she knew it was just Simon. Who else would it be? He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then held her in his arms. 

“You scared me babe.” 

“Sorry, love.” 

They stared out the window for a bit, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. Simon held her close, like he always did, his face nuzzled into her hair. Liz was such a bright light in his life, has been since the day Liz joined the 141, even though he never admitted it until a year and a half later. He wasn’t a religious man like his friend Soap, but he thanks God every day for having Liz share a room with him back on base. How six months down the line he found himself in her arms after waking up from a bad dream. How she never pushed him to talk about it, but instead took him in her arms, loving how she would play with his hair as he calmed down. 

The sound of plastic hitting the wooden floor and Faith babbling made them turn to see the little one flinging her arms in the air with her toy keys in her hand. Simon let go of Liz, walking over to sit down next to her on the floor. Liz stayed where she was, watching all the cuteness unfold in front of her. 

Simon had a rough past, that was true, but he never let that turn him into the monster his father was. He was a loving man, with a heart of gold. He just needed the right person to show him that. And to see him now with his own daughter, was a sight to behold. 

Liz joined them, sitting down next to Simon. “Have I ever told you that you’re a great father?” 

He looked like he was contemplating her words, then he smiled down at her. “From time to time. Have I ever told you that you’re a great mother?” 

“No never.” She laughed when he narrowed his brows at her. “I’m kidding, I know you have.” 

Simon shook his head and laughed. They watched Faith for a bit, Liz’s head on his shoulder and their hands grazing together on the floor in pure bliss. Scaling buildings, being in the line of danger never made him feel as alive as being with his wife and daughter. What they say is true, that love can change you. 

“Love? Have you ever thought about having another child?” 

Liz moved her head from his shoulder, gazing into his blue eyes. “I have, actually. I want to have another one, just when Faith is a little bit older. Do you?” 

“Yes!” He picked Faith up, setting her on his lap. “I would love another one. I know Faith wasn’t planned, but she has been the greatest unplanned miracle I have ever received. Along with you of course.” 

Faith put the keys in her mouth to chew on, as her eyes stared at her mom. She was such an easy going child for the most part, but she still needs work on sleeping through the night. For now, Liz and Simon were both embracing anything that came along with being parents. 

“I think we should wait until she’s a year old before making her a big sister.” 

“I agree, love.” He kissed Faith on the head, then set her back down on the floor with the rest of her toys. “I was thinking if we have a boy, his middle name should be Jonathan. What do you think?” 

She tapped her finger methodically on the wooden floor as she watched Faith grab a block that was in front of her. “Out of everything Soap and Price have done for us, it only seems fitting.” She locked eyes with him, giving him a small smile. “If we do have a son someday, we could name him after your brother. If you want to that is.” 

Simon looked away and sighed. Before Liz came into his life he kept all those emotions about his family's murder bottled up. Only talking with Soap on occasion, though he never went into full details on how he truly felt. Didn’t want to bother the Captain with stuff that wasn’t important. 

It wasn’t until another bad nightmare where he was snuggled up next to Liz, head resting on her chest while she threaded her fingers through his black hair. Normally he would wait until he calmed down, telling her he was ‘okay’ and then go back to bed, this time he didn’t. This time he let down his walls down and fully let her in. That night he told her everything, his childhood, Roba, and his family. 

Maybe it was due to the fact they were officially together or maybe it was because she has been there for him in the past, never pushing him to tell her what’s wrong. Either way, she sat there listening to him intently as he told her everything. How she took his hand and held it between hers and said ‘Thank you for telling me. Now let all this hurt and guilt go, their deaths weren’t your fault. They know you protected them through thick and thin and I think they would want you to be happy, truly happy. And to forgive yourself’. 

That’s what he did. He let go of all the hurt, guilt and anger and was born anew. Like a phoenix from its ashes. 

Simon looked back over at Liz, a smile spreading across his face. “I think I would like that. And I’m sure Tommy would too.” 

“Thomas Jonathon Riley, that sounds perfect!” 

“It does, doesn’t it?” He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I love you!” 

“I love you too!” She leaned over, placing a passionate kiss upon his lips. Just in time to be smack in the face with a set of plastic keys.


End file.
